The Lost Years
by trekker26233
Summary: Takes place during the 3year lapse in The Lost Colony Some trolls get loose near the Alaska Wildlife Preserveoilfield, and the LEP is frozen in beaurocratic red tape!
1. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

First and foremost, I will state that the **Artemis Fowl** books are the intellectual property of Eoin Colfer, and I will make no attempt to monetarily profit from his work without his explicit permission.

I had many questions in my head after I read The Lost Colony, and I decided to settle them with this fan fiction. "What questions?" you ask. Well, here are some of them:

1) At the end of the book, Butler says "It's Artemis this, and Artemis that" when he tells Artemis that he missed Minerva's frequent visits while he was MIA for 3 years. How did Minerva remember him over that period of time?

2) Sool has been out of office for over two years. How did that happen? Who replaced him?

3) When were Artemis' twin siblings born?

By the way, have any of my readers noticed Holly's remark about "going section eight" in the Artemis Fowl first book? Perhaps this a reference to discharge (US military reference), or reassignment to previously-unremarkable Section 8 duty.

Well, reader, enjoy and please R&R!

REMEMBER: MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS!


	2. POSSIBLE SPOILER

**DISCLAIMER: **Most of the following chapter is copied from The Lost Colony so the reader has a sense of when my fanfic takes place, and why I wrote it. I deliberately omitted certain information and edited a line here and there to avoid producing a "spoiler."

PAST PRESENT

Artemis was stunned. Three years! His parents hadn't seen him for three years. What torture had he put them through? How could he ever make up for it?

Foaly was trying to fill the shocked silence with information. "Mulch has kept the PI firm going. Well, more than that, actually, it's thriving. He signed up a new partner. You'll never guess who. Doodah Day. Another criminal turned do-gooder. Wait till he hears you're back. He's sic calls me every day. I have a pain in my tail trying to explain quantum physics to a dwarf."

Holly reached across and took Artemis's hand. "There's only one way to look at this, Artemis. Think of all the lives you've saved. That's worth a few years, surely."

Artemis could only stare straight ahead. Dying in the transfer would have been a grade-one disaster, this was surely a grade-two. What could he say? How could he explain himself? "I need to get home," he said, sounding for once like an actual fourteen-year-old. "Foaly, would you tell the pilot where I live?"

The centaur chuckled. "Like every law enforcement agent under the world doesn't know where Artemis Fowl lives. Anyway, no need to go that far. Someone is waiting for you at the shoreline. They've been there for quite a while."

Artemis placed his forehead against the porthole. He felt so tired suddenly, as if he had actually been awake for three years. How could he even begin to explain events to his parents? He knew how they must be feeling—exactly how he had felt when his father had gone missing. Perhaps he had already been declared dead, as his father had been. And even though his return would bring happiness, that pain would always be there under the surface.

The shuttle slipped through the shield into the morning sky. The jagged rocks of the Irish coast jutted out from the waves, sun-speckled by the early light. It was going to be a fine day. There were trace clouds to the north, but nothing that would keep people inside for long.

There was a group of houses clustered around an inlet, and in the horseshoe harbor, fishermen were already on the sand, setting their nets.

"This is your stop, Artemis," said Foaly. "We'll drop you behind the quay wall. I'll give you a call in a few days, for debriefing." The centaur reached out a hand and laid it on Artemis's shoulder. "The People thank you for your efforts, but you know everything you learned is confidential. Not even your parents, Artemis. You'll have to think of something besides the truth to tell them."

"Of course," said Artemis.

"Good. I didn't have to say it, I know. Anyway, the man you want is in the little cottage with the window boxes. Say hello from me."

Artemis nodded numbly. "I will."

The pilot swung in low, tucking the shuttle out of sight behind a deserted, ramshackle, stone building. When he was certain that there was nobody in the sight lines, the pilot hit a green light over the rear door.

Artemis Fowl made for strange early morning viewing in the village of Duncade: a lone teenager in a tattered suit leaving a trail of ash behind him as he climbed through a stone stile and half stumbled along the quay front, toward the cottage with the window boxes.

_Window boxes? Who would have thought._

There was a keypad on the door. It looked out of place in such a rustic setting, but Artemis had would have expected no less. He keyed in his own birthday, zero one zero nine, deactivating the lock and the interior alarm.

It was dark inside, curtains drawn, lights off. Artemis stepped inside to a Spartan living area with a functional kitchen, one chair, and a sturdy wooden table. There was no television, but rudimentary shelves had been erected to store hundreds of books on various subjects. As Artemis's eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could make out some of the titles. _Gormenghast_, _The Art of War_, and _Gone with the Wind_ being among them.

"You are full of surprises, old friend," murmured Artemis, reaching out to touch the spine of _Moby Dick_.

As he traced the embossed title, a small red dot of light appeared on his fingertip. "You know what that is?" said a low rumbling voice behind him. If thunder could speak, then this would be its voice.

Artemis nodded. This was no time for outbursts or sudden moves.

"Good. Then you know what happens if you do anything to upset me."

Another nod.

"Excellent, you're doing very well. Now, lace your fingers behind your head and turn around."

Artemis did as he was told, and found himself facing a huge man with a full beard and long hair drawn back in a ponytail. Both were flecked with gray. The man's face was familiar, but different. There were more lines around the eyes, and a deep frown slash between them.

"Butler?" said Artemis. "Are you behind all that hair?"

Butler stepped back as though struck. His eyes widened and he swallowed rapidly, suddenly parched. "Artemis? Is it… You're the wrong age! I always thought…"

"The time tunnel, old friend," explained Artemis. "I saw you only yesterday."

Butler was not yet convinced. He moved quickly to the curtains, and in his haste pulled them, rail and all, away from the wall. The red light of sunrise flooded the small room. Butler turned to his young guest and took the boy's face in his hands. With massive thumbs, he wiped the grime from around Artemis's eyes.

What he saw in those eyes almost buckled his knees.

"Artemis, it is you. I had begun to think… No, no. I knew you would come back." And then again with more belief. "I _knew_ it. I always knew it."

The bodyguard wrapped Artemis in arms strong enough to break a bear's back. Artemis could have sworn he heard sobs, but when Butler released him, he was his usual stoic self.

"Sorry about the beard and the hair, Artemis. I was blending in with the natives. How was your… eh… trip?"

Artemis felt the sting of tears in his own eyes. "Um, eventful. If it hadn't been for Holly, we would never have made it."

Butler nodded. "We can swap stories later. There are calls to be made."

"Calls?" said Artemis. "More than one?"

Butler plucked a cordless phone from its cradle. "There's your parents, of course, but I should call Minerva, too."

Artemis was surprised. Pleasantly so. "Minerva?"

"Yes. She's been here several times. Almost every school holiday, in fact. We've become good friends; she's the one who started me reading fiction."

"I see."

Butler pointed the phone at Artemis. "It's Artemis this, and Artemis that. She really has built you up to be something special. You're going to have to work hard not to disappoint her."

Artemis swallowed. He had been hoping for a break, not more challenges.

"Of course, she's grown up a bit, even if you haven't," continued Butler. "And she's quite the beauty. Sharp as a samurai sword, too. There's a young lady who could give you a run for your money at chess."

Then again, though Artemis. Nothing like a challenge to keep the brain active. But that could come later.

"My parents?"

"You just missed them. They were here yesterday, for the weekend. They stay at the local guesthouse whenever they can." Butler laid a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "These last few years have been terrible for them. I told them everything, Artemis. I had to."

"Did they believe you?"

Butler shrugged. "Some days they did. Mostly my fairy stories just added to their pain. They think I've been driven mad with guilt. And even with you back, things will never be the same again. It would take a miracle to erase my stories, and their suffering."

Artemis nodded slowly. A _miracle_. He lifted his hand. On the palm was a slight graze from his climb over the quayside stile. Artemis concentrated, and five blue sparks of magic leaped from his fingertips and zeroed in on the graze, wiping it out like a cloth wiping dirt. "Maybe we can arrange a miracle."

Butler was beyond further amazement. "That's a new trick," he said laconically.

"It's not the only thing I picked up in the time tunnel."

"I see," said Butler. "Just don't do it around the twins."

"Don't worry," said Artemis. "I won't." Then his brain computed what Butler had actually said. "What twins?"

Butler punched the Fowl Manor phone number, smiling. "Maybe time stood still for you, big brother, but it didn't for the rest of us."

Artemis stumbled to the room's only chair and sank into it. _Big brother?_ He thought, and then…

_Twins!_

------------

A/N: If anybody liked this chapter, I'm sure Eoin Colfer will appreciate your compliments. After all, he wrote this chapter, whereas I am merely using it to orient my readers.

**None of this chapter is originally mine, and I claim no credit whatsoever for writing it. It is only here to give the reader a sense of why I wrote this fan fiction.**


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TAIPEI 101

TAIWAN

Butler and Minerva were very upset, for the same reason, but for very different reasons. Butler had failed in his duty to protect Artemis, and Minerva had just lost her newest (and possibly only) friend.

"How are you so sure Artemis survived?" asked Minerva, as she and Butler rode the elevator downward from the 40th level of one of the world's tallest buildings.

"Artemis has a plan," replied Butler, staring straight ahead. "And Artemis tends to come back alive when his plans work. So far, his plans have always worked." Somehow, Butler's voice sounded hollow.

"How often does he plan to fall out of a forty-story building?" Minerva asked rhetorically, sniffing back some tears. Butler had no answer for that question, rhetorical or not.

They rode the elevator in silence the rest of the way down.

LOWER ELEMENTS POLICE HEADQUARTERS

Nine LEP brass, including the self-promoted Commander Sool, sat behind a long bench, looking down at Foaly, Vinyáya, and the rest of the Section 8 personnel. The success of the LEP raid on the Section 8 facility could be measured by the number of people awaiting court-martial in the courtroom, and every one of those officers had come out voluntarily. And every one of them maintained a stony silence.

"You are all in direct violation of my order," Sool began, "That no one is allowed to make any sort of contact with the surface." When no one answered, he continued. "Every one of you is charged with disobedience, and you will all be sentenced appropriately."

"Hey, um, Sool?" Foaly said. "Since I'm a civilian, not LEP, technically I don't fall under your jurisdiction."

"Quiet, centaur!" Sool shouted. "Firstly, you will address me by rank. Secondly, you are on the LEP payroll, so you _are_ under my jurisdiction. Thirdly, you are no longer on the LEP payroll because of your role in this mass mutiny."

"So I can walk out whenever I want?" Foaly asked, with a twinkle in his eye. "Good bye, Sool. It was nice chatting with you."

Foaly strutted out of the room, while Sool blustered, trying to find an appropriate comeback. "Security! Arrest him!" The eight brass flanking Sool shifted uncomfortably in their seats, exchanging uncertain glances, while four LEP regulars surrounded Foaly and handcuffed him at gunpoint.

"Put him in a holding cell," Sool commanded. "I'll deal with him later. Now, back to business. Commander Vinyáya, please state the purpose of Section 8."

Vinyáya looked Sool straight in the eye and said, "Section 8 is dedicated to monitoring the status of the Eighth Family of the People since they locked themselves in limbo."

Sool interrupted Vinyáya before she could continue. "And why should anyone give a dwarf's butt-flap about the Eighth Family?" Sool asked.

Vinyáya blushed, unsure how to answer Sool's insulting stupidity. "The time tunnel connecting Hybras to our own universe is collapsing. Demons have started appearing on the surface, and we cannot allow them to make contact with the Mud Men."

"And when that tunnel collapses, will they still be able to connect with the surface?"

"It's complicated."

Sool was clearly pleased that he had the upper hand. "I will ask you again. Will they be able to connect to _anywhere_ after the tunnel collapses? Somehow, I doubt it."

Vinyáya looked at her boots. There was no way to win with this infernal imbecile.

Sool looked victorious. "Because I believe that the Eighth Family will be lost forever when this so-called 'time tunnel' collapses, I also believe Section 8 can be disbanded so they stop sapping the LEP's resources."

Vinyáya looked up suddenly, shocked at this blatant disdain for sentient life. "You can't!"

"Of course I can, Lieutenant," Sool responded, rising from his seat. "In fact, I just did. All of you are demoted and will be merged with the existing LEP forces. Or you can turn in your badges. I really don't care which choice you take. You will all immediately report for reassignment tomorrow at 0900. Dismissed." That said, he marched out of the room, followed by the reluctant cadre of brass officers.

Vinyáya needed several moments for this to sink in. Sool had called her 'Lieutenant!' That was the gravest insult she had taken since her days as the first female in the LEP academy.

Once outside, Vinyáya looked at her second-in-command. "This isn't over, Major Flint."

Flint looked at her quizzically. Vinyáya rarely used his name and rank in the same sentence. "Commander?"

"We need to find Foaly," Vinyáya continued as though Flint had not spoken. "Tonight, get a message out to all of the subordinates. I want everyone to know we're still in the game."

"What should the message say?" It was unusual for Flint to ask the obvious, which was the main reason he was Vinyáya's second-in-command.

"It should say…" Vinyáya's voice trailed off, as she suddenly realized what Flint was thinking. "Everybody should show up for reassignment tomorrow, and report back to me where they have been assigned. Nothing more."

Flint smiled. "Yes, ma'am."


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

POLICE PLAZA  
LOWER ELEMENTS POLICE HEADQUARTERS  
HOLDING CELL AREA

The walls of the cubicle were solid white, eight feet tall by eight feet wide by eight feet deep. There was one bench that was rooted into the floor. The legs of this bench were really sewage pipes, and the bench was a filter. So, if the prisoner decided to uproot the bench and use it as a battering ram, said prisoner would suddenly find his cell filled with sewage.

Foaly was amused that Sool thought he could lock Foaly away in a holding cell. After all, Foaly had designed and/or updated most of the security equipment in this part of the station. And even if he hadn't, Foaly had brought a small device to amuse himself: the C-Cube.

The C-Cube was a one-of-a-kind device built by Artemis Fowl II from stolen LEP equipment. Again, Foaly had designed most of the systems built into it, and now he wanted to test Artemis' toy to its limits. After all, when one is sitting in a cell, one has all of the time in the world. He sat with his back to the door so the camera would not see what he was doing, and then, he proceeded to disassemble the cube, examining and rewiring the fiber optics, and eventually reassemble it.

"Cube, contact Commander Vinyáya, LEP."

"_Channel is open_," said the cube.

"Can you hear me, commander?" Foaly asked, speaking into the cube.

"_Is that you, Foaly?"_ Vinyáya's voice replied. _"I thought you were in a holding cell."_

"Remember that I designed most of the systems in this holding cell, commander," Foaly said. "This call is being routed through Sool's office."

"_Ah, clever,"_ the commander replied, a smile clearly hiding in her voice. _"Don't worry, Foaly, we'll have you out of there in no time. The troops are regrouping tomorrow."_

"Glad to hear it, commander," Foaly replied. "I miss my office at Section 8, though."

"_Don't we all, Foaly. See you in forty-eight hours. Vinyáya signing off."_

Foaly decided he could best spend the next forty-eight hours by catching up with people.

ABOARD A LEARJET  
FLYING EAST-NORTHEAST OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN

Minerva Paradizo fought to take her mind off of the events at Taipei 101. It had been seven hours since she had departed Chiang Kai-shek Airport, and half an hour since they departed Tokyo, where Butler had stopped to refuel the rented aircraft. Right now, she resolved to reconstruct her work station at the Chateau Paradizo, which Foaly had completely and utterly destroyed, except that Minerva had backups elsewhere in her house. The problem would be that she needed a non-networked computer in order to restore her work.

She was sitting in the copilot seat of the LearJet pondering all of this, when her cell phone rang. The caller's number was too long to be from any country Minerva had ever heard of. "Minerva Paradizo speaking." She hoped her voice would not give her feelings away over the phone.

"_So, you must be Artemis' girlfriend. Nice to meet you."_ said a strange voice.

"Who is this?" Minerva was suddenly alert.

"_I'm one of Artemis' friends,"_ said the voice._ "And I'm in deep manure right now. Long story."_

_Did you have to mention Artemis?_ Wondered Minerva. "Do you have a name?"

"_Yes," _said the voice. _"But that's not important right now. Why isn't Artemis answering his phone?"_

"Artemis is… not available."

A pause. _"I see." _Another pause. _"How much do you know about fairies?"_

"Not terribly much," Minerva said, caught off guard. "Why do you ask?"

"_I ask because you were consistently able to predict the location and timing of the demons' appearances."_

"All of my research was destroyed," Minerva answered evenly. "It will take months to restore my work."

"_Um… yeah…"_ said the voice, which suddenly sounded embarrassed. _"Sorry about that, but I couldn't let you go public with all of that information. Security reasons. I hope you understand."_

"How did you find the wall safe?" Minerva asked.

"_X-ray technology. Isn't it great?" _the voice was clearly gloating now. Then it turned serious again._ "The People need help."_

Butler heard the whole conversation from the beginning, and he saw Minerva was in over her head. "May speak for a moment?" he asked Minerva, holding one of his large hands out. "I think I know who this character is."

"Be my guest," Minerva said, switching the phone to 'speaker' mode as she passed it to Butler.

Butler held the phone in front of his face and said, "What do you want, Foaly?"

"_Ah! Butler!"_ said Foaly. _"Glad to know you're still alive! Hey, I could use a hand breaking out of this cell right now."_

"Sorry, Foaly," Butler said, not sounding apologetic at all. "Artemis is out of town, and I'm about to hand in my letter of resignation."

"_WHAT!?"_ Foaly was shocked by the conviction in Butler's voice.

"You heard me," said Butler. "Artemis is gone, and until he returns, I'm out of a job."

Foaly said something unprintable and was silent for a long moment. _"Where, exactly, is Artemis? Is Holly there?"_

"Holly is with Artemis right now," said Butler, "And I have no idea where that might be. The last thing I saw was Holly's wings failing, and then they fell away from the fortieth level of the Taipei 101 tower."

"_I'm sorry Butler,"_ said the centaur. _"I really am."_

"Well," said Butler, "'sorry' doesn't keep people alive."

"_What can I say? It's Artemis Fowl we're talking about,"_ Foaly answered._ "And if anybody can get them out of this fix, he can."_

"Would you mind telling me what kind of fix that might be?"

"_There's a tunnel across time connecting Earth to an island filled with fairies," _Foaly said. _"The tunnel is falling apart, so Artemis and Holly are trying to save the island, which could very well be lost forever if the tunnel collapses completely."_

"What danger are they in?" Butler asked

"_I guess that depends on their welcoming committee and on whether they survive the tunnel's collapse. I'd say their odds of survival are around 87. It's just a matter of when they return."_

Minerva beat Butler to the next question. "How soon will they return?"

"_That's tricky,"_ said Foaly. _"When that tunnel collapses, there's no telling whether they'll be in this month, or last century."_

A sobering silence filled the LearJet, until another male voice crackled over the radio. _"Attention, unidentified aircraft, this is Mercury seven two. You are entering North American airspace. Please identify yourself and your intentions. Over."_

Butler turned to Minerva and said, "Tell them we are low on fuel, on course over the pole."

Minerva nodded once, and picked up the microphone. "Attention, Mercury seven two, this is LearJet Foxtrot Hotel Kilo Lima Hotel. We are running low on fuel and request further instructions. Over."

E-3A "SENTRY" AIRCRAFT, US AIR FORCE  
ON PATROL OVER THE ALEUTIAN ISLAND CHAIN

Airman (2nd class) Frank Burman, who was aboard the US Air Force jet, was surprised by the bogie's French registry number. "Roger that, LearJet. You're a little far from home. Please state your intentions. Over."

ABOARD THE LEARJET

"Mercury seven two, this is LearJet," said Minerva in flawless English. "We are returning from a business excursion, and are trying to take a shortcut over the pole. Over."

"_Roger that, LearJet. I am sending you an escort. Standby for landing instructions."_ A long pause was followed by, _"You are cleared for landing at Elmendorf Air Force Base, at six one degrees, one five minutes and one four seconds north by one four niner degrees, four eight minutes and four one seconds west. Please confirm."_

"We read you five by five, Mercury," Minerva replied. "Six one degrees, one five minutes and one four seconds north by one four niner degrees, four eight minutes and four one seconds west."

"_Tell Foaly Mercury likes his radio. Mercury seven two is over and out."_

"_This is Victor one niner,"_ said a whole new voice in the LearJet's cockpit._ "We'll be escorting you to Elmendorf shortly. Just follow my lead and don't do anything stupid."_ On the radar screen, a dot was moving quickly toward the LearJet. Minerva looked out of the cockpit window just in time to see an F-15C "Eagle" shoot out of the cloud cover and buzz the LearJet.

"Victor One Niner, this is LearJet," said Butler. "Visibility is falling, so we can't see you. Over."

"_LearJet, look out your cockpit. My wingman is forming up on your starboard nose. Over."_

Minerva replaced the radio microphone and looked at Butler. Foaly's voice came through the cell phone again. _"Thank you for the compliment, Mercury,"_ said Foaly. _"Butler, I'm going off the air, again so I don't cause more trouble."_ Foaly broke the connection.

Butler put the LearJet in autopilot and looked at the American fighter leading them away. The "AK" tail markings looked familiar…

"_LearJet Foxtrot Hotel Kilo Lima Hotel, this is Elmendorf tower. Understand you have low fuel. Over."_

"That's affirmative, Elmendorf," Butler said into the radio.

"_LearJet, we understand you are of foreign registry. How many passengers do you have? Over."_

"One passenger," said Butler. "My daughter, Eloise Arnott."

"_And you are…?"_

"Pilot Franklin Arnott," Butler replied.

"_We will confirm your identities when you land. Are you carrying any cargo?"_

"Negative, tower."

"_You are cleared for landing on runway one two north."_

"Understood, tower." said Butler. "LearJet out."

Ten minutes later, the French LearJet was landing on the designated runway, and Butler skillfully guided it onto a short taxiway, and past a row of F-15 jet fighters. Minerva was looking around at the base, and she noticed a camouflage humvee pull in front of the LearJet. The radio crackled.

"_LearJet, this is Elmendorf tower. Please follow the humvee and prepare to disembark. Acknowledge."_

"We read you loud and clear, tower," said Butler. The humvee stopped next to a hanger, and Butler turned off the jet's engines. Four soldiers carrying M-16 rifles dismounted from the vehicle and took up positions around the jet's entrance. Another humvee pulled up behind the jet, and four more MPs joined the first group, as the LearJet's door opened. A set of metal stairs was rolled to the plane's door to help its pilot and passenger depart the plane.

Minerva stepped out of the plane, followed by Butler. No sooner had Butler stepped off of the steps when one of the MPs, a sergeant, judging by the triple chevrons on his sleeves spoke into a bullhorn, "TURN AROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS AGAINST THE PLANE! MR. ARNOTT, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ABDUCTION ACROSS INTERNATIONAL BORDERS! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING YOU SAY CAN AND WILL BE USED AGAINST YOU IN A COURT OF LAW!"

-------------

A/N: I know this chapter became rather boring, once Foaly went off the air. I'm sorry I got a little carried away with the radio-speak and military procedure. I hope arresting Butler made up for that.

French aircraft registries are in the format of "F-LLLL" where each 'L' can be replaced by a letter. The rented LearJet in this story is of the registry "F-HKLH" although I do not know if a LearJet with this registry is really available for rental.

Under normal circumstances, Learjets lack the range I am attributing to them (the hop from Japan to Alaska, etc.). However, the Learjet 35 series has external fuel tanks, and a skilled pilot can stretch its range (roughly 2200 statute miles, cruising at 50,000 feet) to 2350 by gliding and riding tailwinds. In my humble opinion, however, I wish Mr. Colfer had picked a Gulfstream V jet, or later version, because those business jets get twice the mileage as a Learjet 35.

Elmendorf AFB is in Alaska, at the coordinates I specified. For better or worse, I do not know its actual runway numbers.


End file.
